


Who Put My Coffee Cup in Jell-O?

by orca_of_my_heart99



Category: Barisi - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pranks, i should probably be studying for finals, i wrote this instead of doing homework, ideas from a prompt generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99
Summary: A prank is pulled on a certain ADA....how will he react?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 14





	Who Put My Coffee Cup in Jell-O?

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write another short story instead of doing homework. Finals are coming up so I should probably focus on school instead of writing but writing fanfiction is a lot more fun....

“This is a mistake,” Amanda said. “A mistake we're going to laugh about one day!” Sonny replied smiling, trying to be reassuring. He only managed to look more nervous. “But not today,” Amanda said. “Oh, no. Today’s going to be a mess” Sonny said brow furrowing. Sonny and Amanda were standing in Rafael Barba’s office. Sonny was about to pull a prank on Barba. Amanda was there to support and watch out for Sonny. This stemmed from a bet Sonny lost to Fin. Fin bet Sonny that Liv and Rafael were involved. If Fin was right, Sonny would have to pull a prank on Barba. Of course, Fin already knew that Barba and Liv were not dating. He created the bet because he wanted to see what would happen if a prank was pulled on Barba. Sonny had decided that he was going to pull a classic Jim prank. The night before the prank was going to happen, Sonny had arranged for Carmen to make sure she took Barba's coffee cup with her. Carmen then handed off the coffee cup to Sonny. After getting the coffee cup, Sonny encased it in Jell-O. Now he and Amanda were standing in front of Barba’s desk. Gently, Sonny placed the coffee cup that was inside the Jell-O on Barba’s wooden desk. It was around 6:00am and Barba usually got into work around 7:00am. Sonny and Amanda hurried out of the office. They could only wait for what was about to come.

Barba arrived at his office. He was about to place his briefcase on the desk when he noticed his coffee cup inside Jell-O. Barba was already in a bad mood because he had to meet with Rita later on. “Carmen” Barba called out. Carmen immediately walked into his office. A slightly guilty look was upon her face. “Who put my coffee cup in Jell-O?” Barba demanded. Carmen looked down at her feet. “Was it someone from the SVU squad?” Barba asked. Carmen shrugged. “It was Carisi and Rollins wasn’t it? This is something they would do. Something so childish. I swear when I get a hold of them…” Carmen walked back to her desk. After meeting with Rita, Barba went over to the SVU squad. Barba strode into the bullpen anger radiating from each step. Sonny and Amanda looked at each other with trepidation. They were about to get up and make a run for it when Barba reached them. Barba’s glare could reduce a person instantly to tears. “Sit” Barba hissed. Sonny and Amanda glanced at each other knowing about what was going to come. “What exactly were you thinking? Explain yourselves, now!” Barba demanded. Sonny couldn’t speak. He was blushing really hard. Amanda was trying not to laugh at Sonny’s expression. “I, uhhh, its, umm, not me..its, yea not really, uhhh, I can’t” Sonny stammered looking down at his shoes. “What?” Barba exclaimed. Sonny’s blush deepened. Amanda decided to step in and save Sonny. “What happened, counselor, was that Fin and Sonny made a bet. Sonny lost so he had to pull a prank on you.” “What was the bet on?” Barba asked. Fin spun in his chair smirking. “I bet Carisi that you and Liv were involved,” Fin said. Barba looked incredulous. “I knew it wasn’t true. I just wanted to mess with Carisi. I didn’t think he would actually go through with it.” Barba shook his head in disbelief. “Look Barba, this is one is on me, not Carisi.” Barba turned his attention back to Sonny who was still blushing. “Sorry, counselor. I really didn’t mean anything by it.” Barba sighed. “Look, if there is anything I can do to make it up to you, just tell me” Sonny said in a remorseful tone. “Well,” Barba began “you could go on a date with me. You would pay of course” Sonny’s face lit up and he began to smile. Amanda walked over and handed Fin a twenty dollar bill. They had a bet that Barba and Sonny would go out. Amanda said that it would be Sonny to ask out Barba. Fin bet her twenty dollars that it would be Barba who asked out Sonny. “Forlini’s at seven. Work for you?” Sonny asked. “Yes, that works Sonny.” Barba replied. Barba walked out with a smirk on his face. Liv came out of her office. “Did Barba asked out Carisi?” she asked. “Yup” Fin replied. “You owe me twenty.” “I really thought it would be Carisi who asked out Barba. Well I hope you two have a good date” Liv said smiling at Sonny. Sonny and Rafael did indeed have a good date and many more dates followed the first one.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from the prompt generator called ScatterPatter's Incorrect Quotes Generator. I was going to write a longer story with multiple pranks and post it on April 1st but I decided to just post a quick story for now. I hope to write some more stories around pranks the squad pulls.


End file.
